An electric motor may use stators, magnets, and/or coils to rotate an object. For example, a motor may rotate data storage disks used in a disk drive storage device. The data storage disks may be rotated at high speeds during operation using the stators, magnets, and/or coils. For example, magnets and coils may interact with a stator to cause rotation of the disks relative to the stator.
In some cases, electric motors utilize a spindle motor with a fluid dynamic bearing to support the hub and disks for rotation. The fluid dynamic bearing reduces friction while maintaining the alignment between the spindle and the shaft during operation of the motor.